Mistletoe
by AmericanHind
Summary: AU. A happy Christmas story about Liara and Shepard. Separate from my own project. Fluff and femslash. Merry Christmas! Please review!


Chapter 1. Fishie

* * *

Liara stared glumly out the window of the car. She drummed her fingers on her face as she huffed. She should be in her room right now, researching.

"Come on Little Wing this is a great opportunity!" Benezia said, giving her daughter a playful cuff on the shoulder.

"It's babysitting a bunch of children!" Liara replied. "I have tests coming up!"

"While I love your hard work in school," Benezia said calmly, "You need to learn responsibility. Ms. Shepard is a good friend of mine. Her daughter is ten, she should not be much trouble."

"But-"

"Ah we're here!" Benezia said sweetly and pulled into the driveway. Liara sighed, knowing that this was not a conversation she would win. She climbed out of the car. Liara grabbed her bag and stomped after her mother, who rang the doorbell. The house looked quite nice to Liara, she had to admit. Snow covered the ground and the roof, and Liara could see a 'christmas tree' through the window. The door opened and a smiling red head appeared.

"Nezzy!" She cried and hugged the matriarch. Benezia smiled warmly and hugged her.

"How are you Hannah?" Benezia laughed. Liara stifled a snicker. 'Nezzy?' She thought.

"Great! Oh you must be Liara yes?" Hannah asked. Liara blinked and mustered a smile.

"Yes, ma'am," She replied. Hannah gave her a warm smile.

"Thank you for babysitting Katie for me," Hannah said. "She has a few friends over. Is that alright?" Liara's eyes widened.

"Wh-"

"That is just fine." Benezia said and flashed Liara a stern look. "How is John?"

"John is doing just fine," Hannah said. "He just got another promotion. He is a Colonel in the Marines now. We are going to dinner tonight. Oh! Come in, Come in!" Benezia and Liara are ushered inside. Hannah leads them to the lavish kitchen. Everything about this house is high end, Hannah being a lawyer.

"Thank you again, Liara," Hannah said. "Would you like coffee? Nezzy?" Liara shook her head.

"Do you have time?" Benezia asked. Hannah nodded.

"I leave in an hour. You are early!" Hannah laughed and began to make two cups of coffee.

"Oh, I hope that is of no inconvenience to you," Benezia said anxiously. Hannah shook her head.

"You, my good friend, are never an inconvenience," Hannah said warmly. Benezia smiled wide.

"Thank you Hannah," Benezia said, taking a seat at the island.

"Liara, why don't you go meet Katherine? I am sure you care little for adult talk," Hannah giggled. "Um... you are still a teenager correct?"

"She is," Benezia asked before Liara could answer. "Liara is ninety-five. She still has another five to go." Hannah nodded.

"Liara, Katie is upstairs in her room. Second door on the right." Hannah said. Liara set her bag and her shoes near the front door and headed for the stairs, trying not to let her feelings show. Liara did NOT want to be here. Shiala had never had to do this, her sister in the commandos.

Liara sighed and tromped upstairs to meet the girl she would be babysitting until twelve. Liara counted the doors and listened in on the girls room.

"Come on Kaiden! Ashley got you AGAIN!" A cry sounded.

"Ah come on Shepard! This is what happens when I am not allowed to use my biotics!"

"You're both pansies! Garrus, did you see that shot?! He took it to the FACE!"

"Hm? Oh was that what you were doing?"

"Ah shut up!" Liara groaned inwardly. How many kids were their? Liara knocked and opened the door. She heard five gasps and Liara looked down. Three humans, a turian, and a quarian looked up at her.

"Um... hi," Liara said. Each one of the kids held a toy dart gun. The turian and a female human with black hair stood on the bed, each holding a 'sniper rifle.' There were darts littered everywhere and a makeshift fort had been constructed under a desk. The room was large, and there was a great fish tank all along the left wall. The room even had it's own bathroom.

"Who are you?" A little red head asked. She had piercing green eyes and a soft face.

"Liara T'soni," Liara answered. "A Doctor soon."

"Eww, like Katherine Chakwas?" The turian groaned. "She's always talkin' about bein' a doctor n' stuff."

"I'm Katie! But everyone calls me Shepard cause that ways people can tells me apart from Katie Chakwas." Liara looked back on the cute red head, holding her dart gun.

"Who are your friends?" Liara asked.

"Tali," Katie said, pointing to the Quarian, "She's my bestest bud. And that's Kaiden. Garrus is that butt-face, and that's Kaiden, the OTHER butt-face. She's Ashley, and she's a dork."

"Hey!" Ashley said. Kaidan and Garrus shared a high five.

"Are you all here till' twelve?" Liara asked, anxiously.

"Tali and Garrus are," Katie said. "But Kaidan and Ashley are going home. Christmas is tomorrow!"

"Why is your mother going out to eat on Christmas Eve again?" Ashley asked.

"Cause Daddy is home!" Katie said, as if it was obvious. "They needs 'Adult time' whatever that means." Liara's lips curled into a smile.

"What were you guys doing in here?" Liara asks and sits on the bed.

"We was havin' a war!" Ashley cried. "And Garrus and I was winnin'!"

"Were not!" Katie retorted.

"We got Tali and Kaidan!" Garrus argued.

"That doesn't mean you won!" Katie replied. "I had the big gun! I would have gotten you!"

"And why didn't you?!" Garrus challenged.

"Cause Liara cames in!" Katie said. She climbed onto the bed and sat next to Liara.

"Saved by the Asari!" Ashley teased. Liara rose a brow.

"What's wrong with asari?" Liara asked. Ashley scrunched up her face like she smelled something bad.

"Daddy says that Asari are know-it-alls! That they's is fishies and smell like em' too!" Liara gave her an amused look.

"Did he tell you we could do this?" Liara asked.

"Do what-?" Liara laughed as she popped a light singularity and Ashley lifted off the ground.

"Hey!" Ashley cried. "Let's me down!" Katie cracked up with laughter and clapped her hands.

"Serves you rights!" Shepard laughed. She grabbed Liaras side and gave her a long whiff. "She doesn't smell like fish! She smells real nice like!" The other human, the turian, and the Quarian climbed onto the bed and each took turns smelling Liara. Liara blushed and tried not to look uncomfortable. Katie looked at her with a dead stare.

"What?" Liara asked, hoping she didn't sound mean.

"You's not fishie, you's beautiful..." Katherine whispered. Garrus and Kaidan turned and laughed.

"Katie's got a crush!" Garrus laughed. "Katie and Liara sittin' in a tree-"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Kaidan finished. Katie turned red and shook her head.

"Nuh uh!" She cried out. Liara found herself blushing, even though it was from a ten year old human, not many people called her that except for mother. Liara was considered beautiful by everyone but her own race, at least that was how Liara felt most of the time.

"Do not tease her," Liara said sternly. Liara HATED teasing. She got enough of it daily. Liara realised she still had Ashley floating. Liara set her down slowly and Ashley glared at her.

"Fish!" Ashley sneered. Liara sighed and felt a hug from the side. Liara looked over and found Katie giving her a huge hug.

"You're not a fishie," Katie said. Liara gave her a smile. Katherine was a nice little girl.

"Thank you Shepard," Liara said.

"Call me Katie," Katherine said. "Only Tali gets to." Liara grinned wider.

"Katie," Liara said.

"Jeez laweez Katie is in love!" Ashley jeered. Katie tore her eyes away from Liara and glared at Ashley.

"I am not!" Katie retorted. "She's just really nice and pretty!"

"Well that confirmed it!" Garrus sighed. "Try not to look to disappointed Alenko." The human boy blushed and sputtered,

"S-shut Vakarian!" Liara laughed and Katie made a little gasp.

"S' a pretty laugh too," She whispered. Liara wrapped an arm around the red head and squeezed her.

"Does anyone want to go downstairs?" Liara asked. Katie seemed to hyperventilate and she nodded vigorously.

"Yes!" Katie said. Liara stood and Katie frowned, wanting to remain in Liaras arms. She hopped of the bed and followed her.

"Can we bring the NERF guns?" Katie asked. Liara nodded. "Come on guys get the guns and the darts!"

"Aye Skipper," Ashley barked and grabbed her gun.

"Skipper?" Liara asked.

"S' what she calls me," Katie explained as they all cleaned up. Liara rose a brow. Humans.

"Alright then, I will see you downstairs," Liara said.

"Waits for me!" Katie cried and ran after her, an NERF ammo belt on and a large pistol. She bounded along Liara's side as they walked downstairs. The other four snickered and followed. Katie looked behind her and stuck her tongue out. Liara looked down at the girl, amused. Liara led her troop into the kitchen where Hannah and Benezia were still talking. Hannah smiled and knelt down.

"Your parents will be here soon you two," Hannah said to Ashley and Kaidan. "I think you should get your things."

"Yes, Mrs. Shepard," They said in unison and ran from the kitchen.

"Are they siblings?" Benezia asked.

"Oh no," Hannah laughed. "Their parents are just good friends. Those two have a christmas party later and their parents are picking them up together." Benezia nodded.

"You are not going?" Benezia asked. Hannah shook her head.

"I just want to spend the night with my husband," Hanna said. "Katie doesn't want to go however."

"Yeah!" Katie said. "You guys are gonna be all kissy n' stuffs." Liara giggled and Benezia looked at the ten year old.

"Oh? Usual room Hannah?" Benezia asked.

"You got it," Hannah replied in a sultry tone. Benezia laughed at Katie's look. Liara rested a hand on Katie's head and rubbed it. Katie looked up at her with big green eyes. Garrus hopped up on an island chair and whispered something in Hannah's ear. Hannah's face went from quizzical to amusement.

"Really?" Hannah asked. Garrus snickered and nodded, hopping down from the chair. Katie blinked and appeared to come out of a dream. She saw everyone looking at her and frowned.

"What?" She asked. Hannah shook her head and shrugged.

"Oh nothing..." Hannah giggled. Garrus rolled his eyes and cuffed Tali's shoulder.

"Your it!" Garrus said. Tali giggled and ran after the turian boy.

"Oh I had better get ready to go," Hannah said, clapping her hands.

"Thank you for the coffee, Hannah," Benezia said sweetly. "Give John my best."

"I most certainly will, Nezzy," Hannah grinned. "I am sure that he will enjoy that!" Benezia laughed a bit and hugged the human. She broke away and headed to the door. Liara followed her.

"What was that about?" Liara asked. "Why will Mr. Shepard 'enjoy that?'"

"Oh, Hannah and I used to date," Benezia said dismissively. "It was nothing really. Just a few nights of drinking and... well, anyways, take care of those kids, Liara. Katherine seems very taken with you."

"Her friends seem to think she has a crush on me," Liara said.

"Oh, but she does Liara," Benezia smiled. "She does."

"Oh, Mother she is only a child," Liara replied, rolling her eyes. "She doesn't think of such things."

"Goddess, Liara, your mother is a Matriarch," Benezia says. Her mouth stretches into a coy smile. "I know everything." Liara couldn't help but smile.

"I love you Mother," Liara said. She embraced the Matriarch. "This may not be so bad. The children seem very nice."

"I love you as well Little Wing," Benezia replied. "I am glad you think so. I will pick you up at twelve."

"You do not mind picking me up that late?" Liara asked.

"It is alright, child," Benezia assured. "I will be with the priestesses late tonight anyways."

"Of course you told me that earlier," Liara said with a nod. "I forgot. I will see you tonight, Mother."

* * *

Hannah had left, along with Kaidan and Ashley. As Ashley had left, she had flashed Liara a withering look. Liara had shrugged it off, she could not help it if the brat did not like her. Liara returned to the living room and checked the time. Four o'clock. She watched as Garrus, Katie, and Tali began setting up two forts out of couch cushions.

"Are you three going to play with your guns again?" Liara asked, secretly hoping she can use this time to get some work done.

"Yep!" Garrus replied. "Me and Tali versus you and Shepard." Liara's eyes widened.

"Oh, uh no thank you-"

"Yes!" Katie giggled. "Liara is on my team! Team Normandy all the way!"

"Ah, no Team Archangel all the way!" Garrus replied.

"Can we be Team Flotilla instead?" Tali asked. Garrus was about to say no when Tali touched his hand. "Please?"

"Uh... Okay..." Garrus sighed. Tali grinned to herself. Everyone knew Garrus had a crush on her.

"Come on Liara help me make a fort!" Katie said and took the asaris hand.

"Oh... well, I do not-"

"Here take this!" Katie cried and thrust a Nerf pistol into Liara's hands. Liara regarded it.

"Can't I use my biotics?" Liara asked.

"Nope! It wouldn't be fair!" Garrus replied.

"I have a better idea than guns," Liara said. The three kids stopped and turned.

"'Chu talking 'bout girl?" Garrus asked. Liara rose a brow and said,

"Lay the cushions on the floor and help me move the table." Garrus help Liara move the table and the girls pushed the cushions into place. When it was done, Liara activated her biotics. She lifted the kids up high as the ceiling and dropped them. They all giggled as they landed back on the cushions.

"Do it again!" Tali cried. Liara grinned and began lifting and dropping the kids. She popped a few singularities and let them float around, grappling each other in mid air. Liara let the kids float for an hour before Liara slumped to the floor, exhausted. The kids dropped and sat around her.

"You okay Liara?" Katie asked.

"Yes... I am just tired is all," Liara assured.

"Need some water?" Tali asked.

"Does your family have fruit juice?" Liara asked. "That would be nice." Katie rushed off to go get a juice box.

"Can we play War while you take a break?" Garrus asked. Liara nodded.

"Yes, just do not aim for the eyes." Garrus nodded and grabbed his gun.

"Liara! Liara could you help me?!" Katie called. Liara sighed and struggled to her feet. Tali and Garrus ran upstairs and Liara headed to the kitchen. Katie stood at the fridge, and held out a juice box for her.

"Thank you Katie," Liara said sweetly. She took the juice box and sipped it. She found herself feeling better with every sip from the straw.

"Better?" Katie asked.

"I am," Liara replied with a smile. "What did you need help with?"

"There is a plant on top of the fridge, can you gets it for me?" Shepard asked. Liara nodded and reached on top of the appliance. She felt the plant and brought it down. It was small, had little leaves, and a few berry looking things on it.

"What is this?" Liara asked.

"It's called mistletoe," Katie said nervously. "When two people stand under it, they have to kiss." Liara realized she was holding the plant up still, so she and Katie stood more or less under it. She looked down at the girl.

"Have to?" Liara asked.

"Uh huh. Or you gets bad luck," Katie replied.

"Bad luck huh?" Liara asked, trying not to smile. She knew very well that Katie had tricked her, and that the little girl was trying not to let it show. Liara was going to roll with it.

"Yeah... bad luck. So... those two people has to kiss," Katie said again. Liara stooped down so that Katie stood taller than her. She held the plant above them and locked eyes with Katie.

"Has to?" Liara asked in a sultry voice. She was trying hard not to laugh. Katie blushed furiously.

"Has to," Katie confirmed. Liaras face hovered in front of Katies for a second. Katie gasped as their lips met for a second and then Liara stood.

"W-wait I wasn't ready!" Katie cried. Liara giggled and shook her head.

"Ah ah ah, just one kiss," Liara giggled and patted Katies cheek. Katie pursed her lips and sighed. Liara set the plant on the table and hugged Katie.

"You tricked me Katie," Liara whispered in her ear. Katie gasped and lowered her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Katie said softly. Liara grinned and, to humor her, kissed Katie again. Katie gasped again but this time pressed her own lips against Liaras.

"There. That time you got a real one," Liara whispered. "You shouldn't trick people though. It's not nice." Katie nodded and repeated,

"I am sorry, Liara." Liara smiled again and stood.

"Garrus and Tali are playing with their guns. You want to go play with them?" Liara asked. Katie shook her head.

"Can I sit with you? While you work?" Katie asked. Liara nodded.

"You may but you will be very bored. I am writing a paper on the Protheans."

"Thats okay. I won't be bored." Liara shrugged and took Katie's hand. Liara grabbed her bag and they sat in the living room on the floor. Liara spread out her Datapads and her laptop. She opened it and the holographic interface appeared. It was open to Google Docs already. She let Katie take a look.

"Bored yet?" Liara asked with a smile.

"No... wait look," Katie said and pointed out a section of the third paragraph.

"What is it?" Liara asked.

"You said that... Protheans died 50,000 years ago, but here you say that they were all killed. You never said who did it."

"Who killed them?" Liara asked. Katie nodded.

"Yeah, who killed them?" Katie asked.

"The Reapers did," Liara answered.

"Who is that?" Katie asked.

"They were a race of sentient machines that came every 50,000 years to destroy all organic life. The Protheans were exterminated by them, but not before the Protheans set off the Crucible. The Protheans and the Reapers ended each other."

"Oh... Why don't you put that in your story?" Katie asked.

"It is actually called a paper, and I do not because this paper is about Prothean culture, not their military."

"What were they like then?" Katie asked.

"Well," Liara hesitated. "I am not entirely sure. Not much is known about them."

"Then how are you writing about them?" Katie asked.

"I am writing about theories, but from some of the dig sites I have been to, I believe I am correct to say that the Protheans were a large empire, and that they fought many wars. Most of their culture was most likely centered around that." Liara could not believe that Katie was not bored yet. The girl actually seemed very interested.

"I thought you said you were not doing a paper on their military?" Katie pointed out.

"Well..." Liara trialed off. Katie Shepard was correct.

"It looks like their military and their culture go hand in hand," Katie guessed. "Maybe you should say next, 'The Protheans culture was centered around their military, and believed that violence was the answer.'"

"Yes... you are right. Goddess Katie, you are very smart," Liara said with a smile. Katie blushed.

"Well, I was only trying to help," Katie replied. Liara wasn't listening however. She was busy typing Katies theory into her paper. For the next few hours, they talked about Protheans. Liara found that she enjoyed the conversation very much, though she was surprised it was with someone so young. No one had ever shown such interest in her work before. Katie's eyes never glazed over, and she seemed riveted when Liara explained some things about dig sites.

"Perhaps you could join me one day," Liara said. Katie perked up.

"Really? Could I?" Katie asked.

"Maybe when you are a bit older," Liara replied. "We could look for artifacts together."

"Yeah! That sounds awesome!" Katie replied. Her green eyes shone with excitement, the redhead yearning for adventure. Liara grinned and nodded. Yes, it would be awesome.

* * *

Liara looked over the three sleeping forms on the couch. Katie was nestled up against her side, and Garrus had his head against Tali's helmet. Liara looked up when she heard the front door open. Sure enough it was twelve o'clock. Liara saw a large man carrying a sleeping Hannah through the door. The man had his hair shaved and had some short stubble. He had blue eyes and smile lines around them. It had to be John. He noticed Liara and held a finger to his lips.

Liara watched as John carried his wife upstairs. Liara waited and soon John came down and took a seat across from her.

"I hope they weren't too much trouble for you," John said, giving Liara a warm smile.

"They were angels, Mr. Shepard," Liara replied, returning the smile.

"John, Liara. You may call me John," John chuckled. "Would you mind taking my girl upstairs while I get her friends? I will pay you when we got them tucked in."

"I will, but you do not need to pay me. Katherine helped me write my paper today. That is all the pay I need," Liara said cheerfully. Liara gently picked up the ten year old girl and watched as John effortlessly scooped up Tali and Garrus.

"That so?" John asked. "I here Katie is quite taken with you."

"Yes, she seems to be very infatuated with me," Liara replied. They walked upstairs, where John had already gotten Tali and Garrus's sleeping bags rolled out. She slid them into their bags. Liara tucked Katie in, and turned to John. They watched as Tali mumbled something and wrapped an arm around Garrus. She pulled herself close and she seemed to calm down. John gave Liara a grin and they walked out.

"Thank you very much Liara," John said as they walked downstairs. "I appreciate it. We both do."

"I would be more than happy to do it again," Liara replied. "Katie is a very sweet girl."

"Isn't she?" John chuckled. "My pride and joy."

"Yes, she talked about you earlier," Liara said, thinking about when she had made the kids dinner. "She said she wanted to be in the Marines just like you."

"Yeah... I certainly hope that doesn't happen," John said softly.

"You do not want her to follow in your footsteps?" Liara asked. They stood near the front door and they waited for the Matriarch to come.

"Well, Liara the Marines is a dangerous place," John sighed. "I just do not want to see my girl get hurt you know? That does not mean I am gonna keep her from enlisting is that his her choice, I just am gonna make sure she knows what she is getting into."

"I understand John," Liara replied. "I do not want to see her get hurt either." John smiled at her.

"That is a nice thing to say Liara," John said. "If Katie could have her way, she would see you everyday."

"I can always babysit weekends for you," Liara said. "I would be more than happy really."

"Hannah and I are planning on going to dinner next friday with some old friends, the Taylors. Can you do friday after your classes?"

"Absolutely," Liara said eagerly.

"Great," John said. They both heard a car pull up outside. "That must be your Mom. It was nice meeting you Liara. Merry Christmas and I will see you Friday."

"It was nice meeting you too John. Merry... Christmas."

* * *

John slipped into his daughter's room and sat on the bed. Her bent down and gave his girl a kiss. Katie's eyes opened and she smiled.

"Daddy," Katie whispered. John grinned and nodded. Katie sat up and hugged her father.

"Hey darling how are you?" John asked.

"I got my first kiss today daddy," Katie said excitedly. "Did Liara go home?"

"Err... yes. Who did you kiss?" John asked.

"I tricked Liara. I asked her to get the mistletoe down from the fridge and she did. She gave me two kisses, Daddy."

"Oh. Katie... are you... interested in other girls?" John asked.

"I dunno," Katie said with a shrug. "Liara isn't a girl or a boy though. That's what she said when I asked her."

"Well yeah but... ah nevermind let your mom have this conversation," John said. "Just know sweetheart, that whatever or whomever you like, I will always love you and always do my best to support you."

"Okay Daddy," Katie said. "I love you."

"I love you too Katie. Now I think it's time for bed. Santa is coming tonight and you don't coal in your stalking do you?"

"Uh uh," Katie said and shook her head. She lay back down. "Is Santa getting Tali and Garrus any toys?"

"He sure is Katie," John grinned. "He is bringing them some things too."

"Good. Merry Christmas Daddy."

"Merry Christmas Katie."

* * *

Chapter 2. I can't.

* * *

It had been fourteen years since Liara had met Katie Leigh Shepard. Liara had babysat the girl for five of those years, and the other nine were mainly Liara coming over just to talk. Katie had grown into a beautiful woman. Liara had came over on saturdays after Katie was old enough to stay home alone, and then she had just talked with her friend. Yes, her friend. Katie was actually her best friend, Liara not having many in the first place. While Katie had gone off to the Alliance Naval Academy along with Kadian, Ashley, Garrus, and Tali, Liara had video chatted with her. Katie never tired of Liara's company, and it was the same for Liara.

It was Christmas once again. Katie would be returning home today, and Liara could not wait to see her. Liara was somewhat apprehensive as well. Over the years, Katie's crush had evolved somewhat. It sometimes led to some awkward silences that Liara usually was able to end with a change of topic or a grin. Not to say that Liara was getting sick of it, but Liara didn't like the feeling she got when Katie gave her that look of longing. It was a feeling of... Liara did not know what. She cursed herself for being so isolated from her fellow classmates. She was just so shy.

Liara shook her head as she waited with John and Hannah for Katie to walk in. They all listened intently for the knock on the door.

"Goddess it's been four years since I have seen her in person," Liara whispered. Her response was two smiles. Liara gasped as the knock sounded. The three of them rushed to the front door. John opened the door and there stood Shepard. Liara waited for John and Hannah to hug their daughter before she go her own turn. Liara flung her arms around her friend.

"Katie, it has been so long," Liara murmured. She tried not to tense as Katie kissed her cheek.

"I have missed you Liara," Katie whispered. "How have you been since graduation. I am sorry I could not be there to see it."

"That is alright Katie," Liara said cheerfully. "It was boring anyway." They all walked into the living room, and sat on the couch. The christmas tree gleamed and snow drifted outside. Hannah had some soft christmas music playing and the house smelled of cinnamon. Liara tried to ignore Katies leg pressed up against her own.

"How have you been Katherine?" Hannah asked. "How is everyone?"

"I have been great Mom," Katie said cheerfully. "My first tour in the marines begins in a few weeks. Garrus is in my unit, so I will be with him the whole way. Tali is aboard a real high-tech frigate that supposedly has the best stealth drives in the fleet. Ashley is in the 212th, and Kaidan is in charge of a contingent of marines aboard a dreadnaught. We are all living the dream." Katie glanced at Liara. "Mostly."

"That is great darling," Hannah said. "And you came home just in time for dinner!"

"Apple pie right?!" Shepard asked in excitement.

"Yep! Just for you," Hannah replied. The proceeded to talk about life in the military and Liara kept getting more and more uncomfortable. Katie would brush a hand past her leg, or press up against her. Liara tried not to let it show, but was also getting a bit frustrated. She would gently lift Katherine Shepards hand off of her leg or slide bit to the left. Katie did not seem to notice her discomfort and kept it up. Finally after an hour or so, Liara excused herself and went to the bathroom.

Liara locked the door and rubbed her face. This was not how she wanted their reunion to go. Liara looked in the mirror and she thought of the day that Katie had gone to Liara's university.

* * *

Six years ago...

* * *

_Liara walked down the corridor, her skirt hanging just above her knees. It was a few days after Christmas and Liara was ready to present yet another Paper. She held her datapad close to her chest, a smile breaking across her face. Today's paper was on the Prothean Empire. Katie had sat with her, and the two had talked for hours. Liara could not help but be happy today, the sun shone and she had gotten a whole four hours of sleep, uncommon for her._

_Liara had a ways to go before she got to the lecture hall, her being on the opposite side of the school. Liara was in such a good mood, that she did not feel the presence materialize next to her._

_"Hey there, Pureblood," Tela hissed. Liara groaned inwardly and halted her brisk pace. Liara managed a smile and looked at Tela Vasir._

_"Hello, Tela," Liara said nervously. "What can I do for you?" Tela laughed and two more of her gang appeared. Elnora and Morinth. Liara was just lucky the the worst bully was not here. Aria._

_"What do you got there?" Tela sneered and snatched the datapad away. Liara tried to grab it back, but it was out of reach. Tela sneered and opened it._

_"Who is this?" Tela asked. The background picture was of Liara and Katie when they went to a dig site together. Katie was about fifteen there._

_"She is a good friend, now if you would-"_

_"You have a thing for humans pureblood?" Tela laughed. "Young ones too huh? Oh Liara..."_

_"Vasir, give me my datapad back," Liara tried, but that only earned her another cackle._

_"Oh is it Vasir now?" She chuckled. "Are you mad at me Liara?" Vasir tossed the datapad to Morinth, who caught it without effort._

_"Tela-"_

_"You think you are so smart huh Pureblood?" Tela snarled. "You think you are so much better than us? You're nothing but a disgrace to our kind!" Liara's vision blurred with tears and she looked away. Tela grabbed her arm and Liara cried out._

_"Let me go!" Liara said._

_"I think it's time to teach you a lesson-"_

_"I suggest that you let her go." Everyone turned and saw Katherine Shepard standing there, a scowl written across her face._

_"K-katie?" Liara gasped._

_"Who the hell are you Human?" Tela snarled. Katie strolled up and smiled._

_"I am the 'Purebloods' best friend," Katie answered. "And she is mine." Liara would have smiled if it hadn't been for the bone crushing grip on her arm._

_"Get lost," Tela sneered. The eighteen year old girl sighed and moved closer._

_"If you do not let her go," Katie said softly. "I will hurt you."_

_"EXCU-"_

_"Last chance," Katie warned. "I am trying to use my words here. I may have to resort to my fists." Tela shoved Liara to the ground and whirled on Katherine. Seeing Liara fall, Katie lit up with rage. Tela advanced on Katie, but Shepard was ready. She ducked under Tela's fist and socked her in the stomach. Tela fell to the ground and Katie shook her head._

_"Really? That was too easy," Katie laughed. She turned and opened her arms wide. Morinth and Elnora look at each other._

_"Uh..." Elnora said._

_"Get out of here!" Katie said. Morinth began to advance but just then a hand appeared on her shoulder. It was a teacher._

_"Morinth," She said. "Go to class. Elnora leave." The two girls stared at her in fear, then ran off. Tela whimpered and ran off. Katie shook her head again. She gently lifted Liara to her feet and brushed her off. Liara looked at her gratefully. They shared a brief hug and Katie retrieved Liara's datapad from the ground._

_"Professor Samara," Liara said. "Thank you."_

_"I think you should be thanking your friend," Samara smiled. "She told me what was going on and raced ahead." Liara touched Katies arm and asked,_

_"What are you doing here Katie?" Katie blushed._

_"Well... I saw that one bruise on your arm the other day... and... well I wanted to make sure you got to class alright." Liara grinned and hugged her again._

_"Thank you Katie," She said. "You are a very good friend." Katie managed a smile, but there was disappointment in her eyes. Liara knew that look. Katie wanted more than friends. Liara hugged her once more and turned to Samara._

_"Once again, thank you Professor," Liara said. "I... I am not sure what would have happened if you two had not come." Samara nodded._

_"It was nothing Liara," Samara replied. "Do not be afraid to ask for help from now on." Without another word, Samara left. Liara turned back to Katie._

_"You are my best friend Katie," Liara said warmly. Katie looked down bashfully._

_"Anything for you Liara," Shepard answered softly. Liara grinned and took her hand._

_"You had might as well walk me to class," Liara whispered. Katie grinned ear to ear and gripped Liara's hand._

* * *

Liara sighed and left the bathroom. She came face to face with Katherine.

"Hey Liara," Katie grinned. "How have you been? Has Tela been bothering you at all? Or Aria?" Liara eased a bit, this was the Katie she was comfortable with.

"Tela leaves me alone now," Liara said, taking Katherines hands. "Thanks to you. Aria watches me however. But she never approaches me. I am honestly alright."

"That is good Liara," Katie smiled. "I do not like seeing you bruised or hurt. It hurts me as well." Liara returned the smile.

"I have missed you very much Katie," Liara said. "My best friend." They embraced and Liara felt Katie's arms tighten.

"I have missed you more than you know," Katie replied. There it was again. That feeling in Liara's chest. Liara thought it felt warm, but because she didn't know what it was she didn't like it. She once again cursed her isolation for all those years. What was it?!

"T-thank you Katherine," Liara said and broke away. Liara suddenly got an aching feeling and Katie got a disappointed look.

"I... guess we should go eat huh?" Katie asked. Liara nodded.

"Yes," She agreed. They returned to the dining room where the table had been set and the food spread out. Liara took a seat and Katie sat across from her. John and Hannah sat at either end of the table. They started eating after the humans had said a quick prayer. Liara said a quick prayer to the Goddess and she joined them.

"So Liara," Katie said. "Did you see that knew life-extending implant?"

"I did," Liara said. "I know the Doctor who produced it. Rana Thanoptis. She is a nice woman, if a bit radical."

"Do you believe it works?" John asked.

"The studies show that they do," Liara said. "But I am not convinced. To extend someones life... it's unnatural."

"What was the estimate again?" Hannah asked.

"At least an extra two hundred years," Liara said. "I am not sure it is worth it. I hear it gives people terrible headaches at times."

"If you have someone to live for," Katie said wistfully. "I would say it IS worth it." Liara and Katie's parents looked at her. Katie blinked and turned red.

"Anyways," Hannah said, "How is Garrus and your other friends Katherine?" Katie silently thanked her for the change in conversation.

"Garrus is fine like I said earlier," Katie said brightly. "He and Tali are dating and they are spending their leave time here. They are staying at a large hotel downtown."

"I hope to see them," Liara said. "Maybe we could get Kaidan and Ashley, and I can babysit you for old times sake." Everyone laughed and Liara smiled.

"Unfortunately," Katie said softly. "My tour starts in a week. I will be gone for two years." Liara snapped her head up.

"Two years?!" Liara exclaimed. Katie nodded, a bit surprised.

"Y-yes, Liara," Katie said. "I am heading to fight Batarians on Mindoir remember? I told you."

"Yes but," Liara said softly. "You never said two years..." Katie clenched her jaw.

"I am sorry, Li," Katie replied. "I did not-"

"Excuse me," Liara said and rose from the table. She blinked away tears and all but ran from the room. She did not know what came over her. She did not want Shepard to go! There was that DAMN feeling AGAIN! That uncomfortable warm feeling in her chest.

Liara returned to the bathroom and sat down on the rim of the tub. She buried her face in her hands, thinking of the little girl that she had babysitted all these years...

* * *

Twelve years ago...

* * *

_The minute Liara walked inside, she was assaulted by a massive hug from a twelve year old Katie. Liara giggled and returned the hug._

_"Liara!" Katie exclaimed._

_"Hey Katie!" Liara giggled. "How are you?"_

_"Great!" Katie exclaimed and grabbed Liara's hand. Liara was tugged into the living room. "Wait here!" Katie ran upstairs and Liara sat on the couch, a smile on her face. She loved fridays, she always looked forward to them. Katie made her weekends bearable. Beyond bearable, more like blissful. The girl always gave Liara the biggest smile when she saw her, and Liara could not help but smile back. Even on the bad days where Liara felt horrible, the day being filled with insults and even a few strikes. Liara would go to the Shepard home and Katie would instantly cheer her up. Liara would wipe away her tears and Katie would give her the biggest hug._

_Liara looked up as Katie came running back down, holding a small package. She jumped onto the couch and crossed her legs, facing Liara. She passed the package over and said,_

_"I got you something," Katie said. Liara took the package and unwrapped it. Liara held up a necklace._

_"What is it?" Liara asked._

_"It's a Prothean Necklace!" Katie said happily. "Daddy found it while he was on Tuchanka! He sent it to me, and I want you to have it."_

_"Oh, Katie," Liara said. "It is beautiful! Goddess, you didn't have to-"_

_"It's okay!" Katie said. "Can you try it on?" Liara smiled and put the necklace around her head and slid it down to the neck._

_"How do I look?" Liara asked with a grin._

_"Beautiful," Katie breathed. Liara wrapped an arm around Shepard and pulled her close._

_"Thank you Katherine," Liara said. "You are very sweet. I love you." Katie gasped._

_"Really?!" Katie exclaimed. Liara giggled._

_"I love you as one would love a very close friend Katie," Liara smiled. "You are a very special friend to me. My best friend."_

_"Oh..." Katie murmured. "You... are my best friend as well."_

_"Good," Liara grinned. "Now what do you want to do today...?"_

* * *

Liara heard a knock on the door. She stood slowly, and opened it. Katie stepped in and hugged her. Liara buried her face in her friends neck.

"I will be back before you know it," Shepard murmured.

"I do not want you to go," Liara whispered.

"You have no idea how much that means to me," Shepard replied.

"Goddess," Liara muttered. She lifted her head and sat down. "I am embarrassing myself."

"No Liara," Katie assured. "It means alot to me." Liara met her eyes.

"We need to do something before you leave," Liara said. "Just the two of us. Just... friends." Katherine knelt in front of Liara. She slowly pointed upwards. Liara looked up and saw a green plant taped to the ceiling.

"Mistletoe," Katie said softly. "Friends does not cut it for me anymore, Liara." Liara's eyes widened.

"Wow... that sounds serious," Liara whispered.

"I am," Katie said and took her hands. She slowly rose and pulled Liara up. "I want to spend my life with you Liara. I love you." She had finally said it. Liara felt that feeling again. She couldn't do this. She wouldn't.

"Katherine..." Liara said, shaking her head. "I cannot. I do not love you in that way."

"But-"

"No Shepard!" Liara said sharply. Katie diverted her eyes. "I have spent every weekend with you for fifteen years! You were a child when we met!"

"I am an adult now," Katie said weakly.

"Katherine," Liara argued. "I am an asari. I will outlive you. I could never-"

"I could get that life-extending thing-"

"I could never ask you to do that!" Liara said. She pulled her hands away. "No Shepard. I will not."

"But Liara I only want to make you happy-"

"Well you have been making me feel uncomfortable all night!" Liara bit. The minute it left her mouth, Liara wished she could take it back. The hurt and utter pain in Katherine's eyes said it all. Liara had actually injured this girl. Her best friend.

"I... I..." Katherine whimpered, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I... I need to go." Shepard fled the bathroom and ran down the hall.

"Katie!" Liara yelped. She ran after her. Hannah and John emerged from the dining room, alarm on their faces. Katie raced past them, not speaking a word and trying to cover her face.

"Katherine wait!" Liara called. Katie tore open the door and ran to her car. Liara ran out just in time to see Katie pull out of the driveway and fly off. Liara clutched her chest. What had she done?! Liara sunk to her knees in the snow and sobbed into her hands. She realised what that feeling in her chest was. Longing. Love. Appreciation. Lust. Adoration. That warm feeling was Liara desiring Katie. She loved her! She did! All it had taken was for her to realise it was losing Katherine Shepard. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You do love our Katherine don't you Liara?" Hannah asked. Liara, not trusting her own voice, merely nodded. She broke into more sobs. Hannah gently forced her to stand and Liara cried out,

"I must go to her! I need to tell her! I need to tell her I love her, my Katie!" Hannah drew her into an embrace. John patted Liara's back. Liara sobbed into Hannah's shoulder.

"Liara-"

"She is leaving soon! I need to get to her before she leaves!"

"Liara!" Hannah said and shook her. "She needs-"

"Let me go!" Liara cried. She broke free and sprinted for her car. She dove inside and flicked the ignition. She flew off without another word. It took her about two seconds to realise she had no idea where Katie went. She dialed her number on her omni-tool. She was met with an answering machine. Liara cursed and thought frantically. Where would Katherine be?! Where, where, where... Garrus would know!

Shepard had said that Garrus and Tali were staying at a large hotel... Goddess there were many of those! Liara called Tali.

"Hello?"

"Tali! Where is Katherine?! Where are you?!"

"Liara! It is good to-"

"Not now Tali! Do you know where Katherine is?"

"Uh, no. She is staying in the room next to ours but I thought she was-"

"Where is your hotel?!"

"We are staying in the Zakera Hotel-"

"Which room?!"

"Room 3002." Liara hung up. She couldn't stop crying. She loved Katherine! She had been such a FOOL! How could she hurt Katherine like that?! Liara pressed the pedal to the floor.

* * *

Liara raced down the hall of the massive Hotel. It had to be the biggest one in the city 2998, 2999, 3000, 3001... Liara knocked on the door. No response.

"Katherine open the door please!" Liara wept. "Please! Open the door!" She knocked so loud that Garrus and Tali emerged from the adjacent room.

"Liara what is wrong?" Tali asked. She touched Liara's arm and Liara sank to her knees,

"She said she loved me!" Liara sobbed. "I rejected her! I do love her! I DO!" Tali gasped and Garrus nodded.

"I knew it," Garrus chuckled. He dialed his omni-tool. "I'll find out where she is." Liara sprang up and hugged the turian.

"Thank you Garrus!" Liara wept. He patted her back and moved so that she did not appear in the feed. Katherine answered the call, but spoke no words. She eyes were red and her face was contorted in pain.

"Hey Shepard," Garrus said cheerfully. "You at the bar?"

"What do you think?"

"I will take that as a yes! Don't go nowhere now!"

"Kaidan is here." Garrus eyed Liara.

"Really? How is he?"

"I am thinking about leaving with him, perhaps he loves me. At least someone does." Liara about broke down.

"Hey, don't get hasty now!" Garrus chuckled nervously. "Wait there! Next rounds on me! That's an order!" Garrus hung up before Katherine could argue.

"Where is that bar?!" Liara cried. "I need to get to her before-"

"Bottom floor near the pool," Garrus said. He led them to the elevator. "Come on."

* * *

Liara raced into the bar, searching for her Katie. There she was, sitting at the bar with her leg pressed up against Kaidan's. Liara ran to her. Liara watched as Katherine leaned it-

"Katherine!" Liara cried. Shepard froze, her lips hovering in front of Kaidan's. Liara saw Kaidan's face contort with anger. Liara had come just in time. Katie whirled around and snarled,

"Go away!" Liara walked close so that she stood nose to nose with her.

"I love you," Liara breathed. Katie's eyes widened.

"No, you don't-" Liara gripped the back of Katie's head and kissed her deeply. Katie resisted at first, then melted into Liara's arms. Liara pushed her tongue into Katie's mouth and placed her other arm around her waist. Katie wrapped her arms around Liara and let herself go. Before they knew it, they were out the door and head to Katherines room.

"Try not to look to disappointed Alenko."

"S-shut up Vakarian!"

* * *

Liara closed the door behind her, and pressed Katie up against the wall. Katie slipped hands into Liara's shirt and Liara let her. Liara pulled Katie to the bed and pushed her down. Liara straddled her and ripped her own shirt off. Katie goggled at Liara's bare breasts. Liara pulled her pants and underwear off. She rose above Katie and gave her a full view. All Liara wore was the gold necklace that Katie had given her.

"Beautiful," Katie breathed. Liara dropped down and began ripping at Katherine's clothes. First her shirt. Liara wanted to see... Goddess... they were even better than they looked from outside her shirt. Liara cupped a breast and felt the pert nipple. Liara cupped the other breast and brushed her thumbs across them. Katie whimpered a bit. It was the first time for the both of them. Katie had waited for this moment for years. Liara pulled Sheperd's pants and underwear off. She beheld the girl she had babysitted. Shepard was absolutely gorgeous. Her stomach was toned and her groin shaved.

Liara lay on top and pressed her breasts to Katherines. Liaras were larger it seemed. Katie kissed her deeply and their hips ground together. They fit perfectly. Liara moaned as Katie ignited the nerves in Liara's sensitive back. She had obviously researched how to please Asari. Liara cupped Katherine's face and kissed as deeply as possible.

"I... love... you..." Liara said between kisses. Liara felt Katie slip a few fingers in. Liara moaned and bit the bottom of Katherines lip. This was amazing, but this was not enough. She wanted to give Katie all that she was. She wanted for Katie to know just how much Liara loved her.

"Embrace Eternity!"

* * *

Liara purred as she woke up in Katie's embrace. Her head was nestled in the humans shoulder. She smiled at the human, who was already awake and eyeing her.

"Hey there my love," Liara whispered.

"You said that you didn't," Katie said, tears falling. Liara gently wiped them away and kissed her softly.

"I do love you Katie," Liara murmured. "I was so dense. I have loved you for years now, but I did not know what it was. I too, want to spend my life with you." Katie gave a tiny laugh of joy.

"Well," Katie sputtered. "You are very lucky that I feel the same way..."

"I know," Liara murmured. They kissed deeply and Liara nuzzled her neck.

"Will you wait for me?" Katie asked. "While I am gone?"

"I will always wait for you," Liara murmured. "Even if I must wait an eternity." Katie hugged Liara tightly.

"I love you Liara T'soni," Shepard whispered.

"I love you too Katherine. Leigh. Shepard," Liara said.

"You have no idea what if feels like to finally hear you say that," Shepard replied. Liara captured her lips in her own. Now Liara couldn't get enough of Katie. These next to years would be murder for her.

"Shower?" Liara asked in a sultry voice. She stood and walked to the bathroom, swaying her hips. Katie eagerly followed. Liara turned on the water and stepped in. Shepard followed her in and pressed Liara up against the wall. They shared a blissful morning in that shower, wrapped in each others embrace. Upon exiting much later, Liara ordered them room service. They watched a vid while eating in bed, and pretty soon made love again. It was one of the best mornings Liara had ever had. Liara looked up and out the window.

"It's Christmas Morning!" Liara exclaimed. Katie pulled her into her lap and hugged her.

"Merry Christmas Liara."

"Merry Christmas Katie Shepard."

* * *

Years past. Liara bonded with Katherine Shepard four years after their special morning. Katherine retired from the Marines when she turned thirty-four. It was their tenth anniversary. That very night, their tenth Christmas as a couple, they conceived their first daughter. Kora. The little girl was Katherine's pride and joy, Kora being as energetic as her father but as intuitive as her mother.

Katherine knew however that she would not live long enough to be with her family. So she went to Liara one day and she told her she wanted to try getting her life extended. Liara had immediately refused, saying that she would never live with herself if Katherine became anything other than herself. They negotiated for a year. Finally, Katherine had had enough. She told Liara that she was getting the surgery no matter what she said. Katherine explained how she wanted to see her baby grow up. Liara could not sway her. It was their first fight.

Soon Liara came to her wife and finally consented. They made up and conceived their second child. Rayna. She was their first purple child. She was born with her mothers facial markings and would grow up to be Commando.

Katherine Shepard successfully completed the life extension surgery. Liara saw no change in the human she so loved. Liara was more than relieved. She was overjoyed. Katie was expected to live an extra two hundred years past her normal life span.

Six hundred years later... Katherine was still going. She lived with her love for a thousand years, siring four more children. Kora became a respected explorer. Rayna a war hero in the Commandos. Their third child, Hannah grew up to be a Doctor. Their fourth child, Benezia grew up to become a Commando like her older sister, and their fifth child, Mary, grew up into the next Asari Councilor. Their sixth and final child, Vera, became a very rich Architect. She would design the very house that Katherine and Liara spent their matriarch years.

After one thousand one hundred years of life, Liara passed away in her sleep. Katherine would wake that morning with her wife of a thousand years lying still. Katherine passed away two days later. The Doctors say it was of a broken heart. They were buried and mourned by their children. Rayna took it the hardest. She would give up all that she owned, and became a Justicar. Justicar Rayna would eventually save the Galaxy in the latest great war that broke out. She would get a memorial on the Citadel.

Katherine and Liara would live on in their daughters. They had always told their children of how Christmas time was more than just a holiday for them. Christmas was the day that they had given each other all that they had had. Christmas was celebrated once a year in the Shepard family, no matter that they were all Asari.

Christmas is a time of forgiveness and a time of love. You give and you get, it can be a time of deep sadness and eternal happiness. It is more than just gifts. The way that it affects us is what matters. It is a time of family and friends. Merry Christmas.

* * *

**A/N: Just a quick fic that I wrote as a break from my own serious story. Just a one shot. Merry Christmas you guys, I hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
